December 24
1919 Syracuse Herald- Buffalo Five To Play Here Christmas Night All-Syracuse Expects Stern Court Contest; Fighting Ellwoods To Oppose Wilbur Crisp’s Men Tomorrow Night Basketball fans will have an opportunity to see one of the amateur quintets in New York in action Christmas night on the State Armory courts when the “Fighting Ellwoods” of Buffalo line up against the undefeated All-Syracuse court tossers. All-Syracuse has played three games so far this season, winning every one with ease. Buffalo undoubtedly is the strongest team that the locals have met this season on the court. They have lost only three games in as many years. Buffalo has played some exceptionally good teams this season and Manager Reilly of the visitors is confident that his men will be the first quintet to register a victory over Crisp’s men here tomorrow night. Reilly plays center and is a clever court player. Manager Crisp, who has been out of the game for the past few weeks because of a sprained ankle which he received in a game, may be able to get into the lineup against the Buffalo five. Should he be unable to play his place will be taken by Danny Martin, former Syracuse University quintet. Several practice sessions have been held by the local players this week, as they anticipate the hardest game of the season. The All-Syracuse five are anxious to score a decisive victory over their rival court tossers. The doors of the Armory will be open at 7 o’clock tomorrow night and arrangements have been made to handle the largest crowd of the season. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Gee Suffers Broken Nose Coach Ben Borgmann and a nine-man squad of Syracuse Nationals will leave Wednesday afternoon for Youngstown, O. first stop on a three-game basketball road trip. They will play Youngstown in a National League game Thursday night. Exhibition games between Borgmann’s boys and the Pittsburgh Pirates will be played Saturday night at Donora, Pa., and Sunday afternoon in Pittsburgh. These are non-league contests. The Nats return here to engage Indianapolis Monday night at the W. Jefferson St. Armory. They have won their last two league games on the local court, against Detroit and Fort Wayne. Officials of the Nats said John Gee would not make what was to be his first Ohio trip. He suffered a broken nose, they explained, in the Fort Wayne game, but is expected to play here Monday. Borgmann will be accompanied by Meehan, Nugent, Chaney, Rizzo, Dugger, Nelmark, McCahan, Sharkey and Novak. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Playing In New York Christmas Day plans of the Syracuse Nationals basketball team include a 2 p.m. airplane trip to New York where they will face the Knickerbockers in a Madison Square Garden night game. Immediately following the fray the Nats will fly home and await the Knicks’ arrival for a Sunday night contest at the War Memorial. The rivals are locked in a battle for Eastern Division leadership with Syracuse enjoying a half-game edge over the Gothamites. Other clubs will also be in action tomorrow, Boston plays at Milwaukee, Fort Wayne at Rochester and Philadelphia at Minneapolis. The Nats scrimmaged with Marc Guley’s Orange squad in Archbold gymnasium yesterday. George King appeared to have shaken off effects of a groin injury. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 24 Category:Borgmann Category:Crisp Category:Gee Category:King Category:Martin